Total Drama Lights! Camera! Action!
by tylernoahcodyfan
Summary: Chris brings 15 former competitors who never competed in Season 2 back to the film lot for another season of Action. Who will win? Find out, on Total Drama Lights! Camera! Action! (only one episode posted so far)


Episode 1 "Flops & Robbers"

(Hi guys, this is my first ever TD fanfic and I hope you like it. If you ever did Total Drama Camps on Youtube about 2 years ago, you may remember be as LegendOfWario which is the username I used for camps. My main characters were Tyler and Brick. That's enough about me, onto the story!)

Chris: Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama! It's sure to be full of thrills, chills, and my personal favorite part of the show, PAIN! I have brought 15 former players back to everyone's favorite film lot to see who can win the $1,000,000! Let's get started with Total Drama Lights! Camera! Action!

*theme song plays*

Chris: *standing beside bus at gate of film lot* Season 6, here we come! Time to meet the contestants! *bus door opens* From the original three seasons, it's Alejandro, Katie, and Sadie!

Alejandro: *motions to Katie and Sadie* Beautiful ladies first, I insist.

Katie: Thanks Ale-hot... Err I mean Alejandro! *blushes*

Sadie: *blushing* You're such a gentleman!

Alejandro: *winks at them, then smirks at camera*

Alejandro: *in confessional* The million is practically already mine, no one here is capable of beating me AND they're all easily manipulated. I shall win this for my sweet, sweet, Heather.

Chris: Also from the original cast we have, Noah!

Noah: *walks off*

Chris: *opens mouth to speak*

Noah: *cuts him off* Save it McClain. I'm here to win the million, not to deal with you.

Chris: *scowling* Well, okay... Next is Tyler!

Tyler: *jumps out of bus* Woohoo! Chris I'm pumped to be here man! I'm winning it this season! Just call this the season of the athlete because I'm gonna dominate!

Lightning: *runs off* Sha-wha? You think YOU'RE the biggest athlete here? I'M winning and I'M the reason this is season of the athlete!

Chris: LIGHTNING! You have to wait for my introduction! *disappointed look* Well anyway, introducing Lightning! Next up is Zoey!

Zoey: *walks off quietly*

Zoey: *in confessional* Normally I'd be more upbeat, but Mike isn't here this season! I miss him so much! Chris said that he was tired of all the *finger quotations* lovey-dovey crap. I'll get over it and win for Mike though!

Chris: It's very impolite of you not to greet me Zoey!

Everyone: When are you ever polite?

Chris: Moving on... Come on our, Jo and Brick!

Jo: *runs out of bus* First one out of the bus! How's it feel to be a loser, G.I. Joke?

Brick: *right behind her* I would've had a better shot if you hadn't tied my boots together!

Chris: Next up is my favorite shark bait... Scott!

Scott: *cautiously walking down steps* Did someone say... sh-sh-sha-shaarrk?

Chris: *laughs* No worries Scott, no sharks here. But I'm sure Fang is hanging out somewhere around here.

Scott: *in confessional* I only came back because I figured Fang wouldn't get to the film lot.

Chris: *voice calls into confessional* C'mon Scott, I thought you knew me better than that!

Scott: *sighs*

Chris: And now from the Pahkitew Island cast... We have cute couple turned tragic, Dave and Sky!

Sky: *stomps down steps* We were NEVER a couple Chris!

Dave: *walks down steps quietly, scowling at Sky* Hi Chris.

Dave: *in confessional* After some soul searching I realized that I wasn't meant to be with Sky, I was meant to DESTROY Sky. *maniacal laugh*

Chris: Next up is pageant girl Sugar!

Sugar: *trying to fit through door* I ate a whole cow before getting on this darned bus, how am I supposed to fit through this dang door? *falls out of bus onto her face*

Chris: *laughs* This, is why I love Sugar.

Sugar: Owwww my head feels as bad as it did after my last encounter with Daphney!

Noah: Is Daphney your horse? And did it happen to kick you in the head?

Sugar: Yes and yes!

Noah: *in confessional* I still don't understand how that idiotic cow has been to the final three and I've never ever gotten to the merge.

Chris: *still rolling on the ground laughing* Last but not least, *laugh* is Shawn *laugh* and *even more laughing* Ella.

Ella: *dances off* Hello Chris and greetings to all my fellow competitors! Good luck to all of you!

Shawn: *looks around while walking down stairs* Chris, you made sure there are no zombies here, right?

Chris: *finally recovering* Yes Shawn, I specifically checked for you, and I'm about 75% sure there are no zombies.

Chris: These are the competitors! Who will be on which team? Who will be first eliminated? Find out right after the break on Total. Drama. Lights! Camera! Action!

*cuts to commercial*

Everyone: *walking up to trailers*

Chris: These are the trailers you all will sleeping in! Living in the left trailer will be, Noah, Tyler, Scott, Zoey, Shawn, Katie, Sadie, and Sugar! You all will be The Freaky Films! In the right trailer will be, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Sky, Dave, and Ella! You will be The Crazy Cameras!

Noah: Oh come on! They're team is FILLED with athletes and we have no one!

Tyler: *sighs*

Chris: I figured I'd make up for that by giving you an extra player, they have quality, you have quantity! *chuckles*

Katie: The trailers are co-ed this year?

Sadie: I don't wanna go co-ed. *looks at Shawn and Scott*

Shawn: *scratches butt and sneezes, snot flies out*

Scott: *smells armpit and gags*

Sadie: Ewwwww!

Chris: Yes I thought that would he a fun addition to this season! And nothing you can say will change my mind! Alright now put your crap in the trailers!

Noah: *in confessional* Well my team is pretty worthless, Sugar is gonna be no help, Tyler is stupid and clumsy, Katie and Sadie are annoying and lazy, I guess Zoey, Scott, and Shawn are okay, but it's still not enough. I'm not excited about sleeping in the same room as Sugar, either.

Alejandro: *in confessional* Sure my team has quality, but there's no Katie and Sadie, who were my targets for manipulation... Guess I'll have to find someone else.

Dave: *in confessional* YES! Sky is on my team! What better chance to destroy her than by being on her team?

Jo: *in confessional* Alright, this is a pretty good team. Us athletes will win lots of challenges, and around merge time I can start cutting my fellow athletes loose, leaving me to win!

Katie and Sadie: *in confessional*

Sadie: This is so gross and unfair! How can Chris make us sleep near those yuckos?

Katie: If we were on Alejandro's team it would be different but...

Chris: Alright, now that your stuff is put away, let's go to today's challenge!

*shift to challenge area*

Chris: Today's movie theme is gonna be a good old crime fighting movie theme! So for today's challenge, we will be playing... cops and robbers!

Noah: *obvious sarcasm* Yip-pee.

Chris: It is exciting, isn't it Noah? The Freaky Films will be the cops and The Crazy Cameras will be the robbers. So here are your costumes! *hands out cop and robber costumes* How this game will work is, the cops will take this fake bag of loot *holds up bag with dollar sign* and put it in this secure bank set! *motions to stage with bank setting* The robbers will have 15 minutes to try and steal the bag! The robbers will be wearing flags, if the cops can rip the robbers flag off, the robber will have to go to jail. If the robbers can get the bag within that time, they win, if they can't get it in time, or they all get their flags ripped, then the cops will win! Alright, I'll give you 10 minutes to get ready!

Noah: *walking with group to bank* Okay so here's the plan, we have 8 players and they have 7 so, we'll stick Tyler on Bri-

Tyler: I want to cover Lightning!

Noah: Alright, then Tyler will deal with Lightning, Zoey will take care of Alejandro, Shawn will get Jo, Scott will get Brick, Katie and Sadie will team up on Sky, I will get Dave, and Sugar will get the task of locking Ella up. You all understand?

Sugar: Who put this stick bug in charge?

Noah: Oh, I'm sure you think you have a much better plan.

Scott: I'm all for Noah being leader!

Scott: *in confessional* I have to find a good competitor to manipulate! I wasn't actually being nice!

Scott: All in favor of Noah being leader?

Scott, Zoey, Shawn, and Tyler: *raise hands*

Scott: Alright, that's the majority! Noah is our leader.

Chris: *on megaphone* Alright everyone, begin!

Noah: Alright everyone, follow the plan!

Shawn: *pointing ahead* They're coming let's go!

Shawn: *runs at Jo*

Jo: *shoves Shawn to ground and keeps running* Zom-BYE! See ya later loser!

Shawn: *grabs Jo's leg* Oh no you don't! *while being dragged along by Jo*

Jo: Get off!

Shawn: *reaches for flag and misses* Crap! *lunges for flag, barely grabs and pulls it off* Yes! You're goin' to the slammer!

Shawn: *triumphantly walks Jo to jail*

Chris: One robber down, five to go! Which team will have to send someone home? Find out after this break, on Total. Drama. Lights! Camera! Action!

*cut to commercial*

Chris: We're back and things are really heating up! Katie and Sadie managed to bag Sky, Noah locked up Dave, Tyler bested Lightning, and Scott got Brick!

Noah: *motioning towards team* Alright guys! We just have to get Alejandro! Everyone aim for Al! Except for you Sugar, you keep taking care of Ella!

Noah, Scott, Tyler, Shawn, Zoey, Katie, and Sadie: *running at Al*

Alejandro: *appears alarmed, looks past the crowd, smirks, runs away from bank*

Tyler: Why is he going away from the loot?

Alejandro: *muffled yell*

Zoey: What did he say?

Alejandro: *looking back and grinning* I said, "I'm drawing you away from Ella!"

Noah: *jaw drops* No way... *looks back to see Ella skipping away with the loot, Sugar laying face down on the ground*

Chris: Looks like The Crazy Cameras win it! The Freaky Films will be eliminating a player tonight!

Freaky Films (minus Sugar): *glaring at Sugar*

Sugar: Why are ya'll mad at me? It's the stick bug's fault for making a dumb plan!

*shift to elimination*

Chris: After you vote, I will hand out statues of me, Chris McClain. Whoever receives a statue is safe, for now. Whoever does not receive a statue will take the Walk of Shame and never be allowed back, ever. Sugar, are you gonna take the cop costume off?

Sugar: It's stuck!

Chris: Whatever, time to vote!

Noah: *in confessional* Is there really any question who it should be?

Sugar: *in confessional* The string bean is so gone!

Katie and Sadie: *in confessional*

Katie: I would vote for Shawn-

Sadie: cause he's so gross-

Katie: but he didn't cost us-

Sadie: the win. Wow Katie we can finish eachothers-

Katie: sentences! *both squeal*

Tyler: *in confessional* Get your head in the game Sugar!

Shawn: *in confessional* Sugar made this decision easy for me.

Scott: *in confessional* Obviously I'm gonna vote Sugar, she smells and cost us the challenge, but next week I'll start strategically voting.

Zoey: *in confessional* Sorry Sugar, you seem nice!

Chris: I will now hand out the me statues. First person safe is... Scott! *throws statue*

Scott: *catches and grins*

Chris: Next, Tyler and Shawn! *throws statues*

Tyler and Shawn: *catches and then give eachother thumbs up*

Chris: Katie and Sadie! *throws statues*

Katie and Sadie: *catches and squeals*

Chris: Zoey! *throws statue*

Zoey: *catches* Yes!

Chris: The final beautiful statue goes to...

Noah: *calmly sits back in seat*

Sugar: *glares at Noah*

Chris: Noah! *throws statue*

Noah: *catches*

Sugar: No way! This is unfair! You counted the votes wrong I bet!

Noah: *rolls eyes* Just leave already.

Sugar: *still in cop costume* No! You can't make me!

Chris: *rolls eyes* Oh Cheeeef...

Chef: *appears out of nowhere and grabs Sugar*

Sugar: You haven't seen the last of me green bean!

Chef: *pushes Sugar into limo but can't fit her in*

Noah: *in confessional and laughing uncontrollably*

Chef: *kicks Sugar in and falls onto his butt*

Noah: *in confessional and laughing even more uncontrollably*

Chris: *also laughing* Alright! Well that wraps that up! One down, thirteen more until we find our winner! Tune in next time on Total. Drama. Lights! Camera! *giggle* Action! *uncontrollable laughing from Chris and Noah* That was TOO hilarious!

*closing credits*

(Alright sorry if this was not well written but this is my first ever fanfic! Now that Sugar is gone I think it would be fun to see your predictions! So if you're reading this, please tell me how I did on my first fanfic and also leave your prediction for the rest of the season in the comments! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
